customcharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Corvan
Corvan Si'no is a conjurate of a notorious clan of homosexuals going by the name of 'Di'nu.' He is currently the hiumvirate of the clan, a religious and dogmatic priest whose duty lies in the conversion therapy of those who do not conform to the clan's many desires. Personality To close friends, Corvan's demeanour is warm and welcoming, while still holding a few close-secrets away from anybody but himself. Corvan extends a welcoming hospitality to anybody who he sees as neutral or friendly, but Corvan fully expects anybody receiving his respect to return it the same. To those who would offend or threaten him, Corvan maintains a calm and still-formidably friendly attitude; while also keeping his lips sealed wherever possible, showing he tends to "put up" with people who he must, but will rarely attempt to engage in prolonged conversation with them; He will stay away from combat until it is completely unavoidable. Corvan maintains a serious attitude to anything associated to his work; having a very strict work-ethic that he tends to stick to, Corvan will rarely share a laugh in the midst of serious business, but will still show respect and a friendly gesture towards those who he normally would. Corvan can be very deceptive and sneaky in what he implies or gets at; when it comes to his work. - His job is primarily to gather information, and he does this exceptionally well with mind games, or with simple hospitality targeted at anybody who is confirmed to have information that he needs. Despite this, he is a truthfully honest individual to his friends, and is the type of person who would never "betray" somebody or turn his back on them without prior and appropriate reasoning. Appearance Body Standing at a height that is well above-average for his kind (6'2). Corvan tends to stand above most Humans with a well-built figure that clearly has a lot of time put into it. Corvans figure is muscular, - Not Tauren-Muscular, but quite muscular. Packing abs on his chest and shaped biceps on his arms that are well maintained through physical recreation. Starting from the top, - Corvan has brown hair with a few crimson streaks through it; - The hair is rarely styled anything but messy, - But is occasionally combed over for important events, His hair barely passes his jawline. His ears are pointed (The trait of any breed of elf); but not at pointed as a full-blooded Elf, Instead, they are more comparable to tiny shivs in their size. His ears are blooded and heavily-scarred. Corvan has two beautifully crimson-shaded eyes, each seem to glint whenever somebody looks into them long enough. He has smaller eyebrows similar to those that Humans have, rather than the pointed eyebrows that most Elves have. Corvan rarely has his eyes completely open, but rather in a "chilled" expression. A beautifully kept beard spans his entire jawline from his hair, that is not quite as streaked as his hair; but still has a few streaks here and there. It "folds around" his mouth; yet still leaves plenty of space to show his rugged lips; with a idle-resting pose that doesn't show a frown nor a smile. His beard does not hang whatsoever, as he takes great care in keeping it tamed. From the head-downwards, Corvan has a strong shoulder line that moves down into two muscle-heavy forearms; with tattoos that cover his biceps and triceps respectively, almost symmetrical but clearly have different meanings on each of his arms. - His tattoos do not go past his elbows; yet the plentiful amount of scars on his chest and arms certainly do, some "lined" scars adorn his wrists; showing a sign of definite deep depression in years passed. He has a set of light, yet averagely sized hands with rosed palms; His fingers are quite long, but not in the slender fashion. Corvans torso has a larger tattoo of the sun; along with what appears to be depictions of the Taurens "Earthmother" and Kal'doreis "Elune" respectively. Below these depictions are words in Thalassian that read; "What is there to fight for?". Corvans stomach is covered in a respectable amount of abs; that are not as impressive to look at as a soldiers' would be, but the muscles underneath are very solid; showing that Corvan trains more for strength and endurance than he does for physicality. Leading down his relatively narrow waist; Corvans thighs are strong-packed; with no excess flesh, but instead pure muscle; His calves follow this example, which leads him to have two fatless legs that are adorned with muscle. His skin is not pale, but isn't quite "tanned". His entire body is covered in a decent amount of scars; each with different shapes and presumable causes. - Most of them seem very old, being just little shaded nudges in his skin if anything. There is one scar across the left of his torso that seems to be permanent and quite deep. Clothing Corvan takes great pride in his chosen attire of every single day; as he knows that the first impression is key for any relationship (Business or personal). He has a few sets of clothing that he commonly uses; and many many more that he will use on the rare occasion. Traveler's Garb WIP Haliscan Attire WIP Biography Childhood This section concerns content never RP'd Tiran was born in the eastern vales of the lush forests of Lordaeron, 68 years prior to the First War. He was the offspring of a High Elf and a Human; and was born as a Halfling. Tiran did not fit in much around his peers in Lordaeron during the start of his educational life, and often felt outcasted; even at home when he was picked on by his half-brother Rial; who attempted to tear his ears off using a kitchen-knife when Tiran was just four. At an early age, his mother returned to the forests of Quel'thalas as she had pressing matters to attend to concerning the Farstriders Order. Tiran constantly felt bullied and hurt as he was not accepted by anybody he attempted to commune with and was always looked at funny. When Tiran turned 11; him, his father and his brother moved to live in a village just south of the golden gates of Silvermoon City known as Fairbreeze. Tiran pictured himself looking more similar to the Elven children, but he was very wrong with this assumption. The hate that Tiran had put-up with only got worse, as the children of the Quel'dorei seemed to be a lot more humour-based than the children of Lordaeron. He would find himself being picked on for a variety of things, ranging from his shorter; more dagger-like ears to the fact his eyes did not have a glow associated. Tiran was seen as more of a tramp child to the other kids, and learned to keep to himself. Tiran met his first friend a few years into his education before he would move off to Dalaran to begin his education a few months later after receiving a scholar from a prestigious college within the city. Around the time Tiran left, his newfound friend appeared to "Vanish off of the face of Azeroth", which greatly worried him. Despite this, Tiran went off to Dalaran, as he wanted to better himself, now with the goal in his mind that he wanted to prove those who doubted him wrong, - Namely his brother; Rial. Adulthood This section concerns content RP'd on Divinity-X Tiran started learning the Arcane arts in the year -40; when he was 28 years of age. Despite being a slow-learner at first; and one that would easily find himself distracted or shying away from some of the lessons that he would be taught, Tiran was quickly seen as an individual with "A formidable spirit and potential". He chose to specialise in the arts of Illusions and in Conjuration, as he never saw himself as more of a volatile fighter, and instead wanted to use magic as a tool to improve his and others lifestyle (Despite that being a violation of one of the laws he was taught). Tiran left his education in Dalaran behind fifteen years later, but continued to hone his skills and learn new things every day that followed. Tiran travelled from Dalaran to Lordaeron. While in Lordaeron, Tiran met up with a few friends from his time in Dalaran and went out for a drink one night. Upon returning home later that night, Tiran witnessed a bank being broken into, and out of his own judgement decided to intervene. The thieves cleared off; and Tiran was caught with his feet in the vault. Despite attempting to explain his position, he was taken to the Stockades. It was in the Stockades that Tiran had a change of mind. Despite always wanting to act in the law; believing that the "Law is always right"; he quickly found himself knowing that unless he got out, he'd presumably die in there. Tiran later escaped the Stockade by unknown means, but since then; he went under a new guise and was on the run from Lordaeron (And the Alliance after it was reformed), with a bounty in triple digits of Gold. "Tiran Westmoor" was told to be dead. Whereas his "Long-Lost Brother", 'Corvan Si'no' appeared as he left. This happened in the year 18, just two years before the downfall of Lordaeron. Personal Life This section concerns content RP'd on Roleplay Heaven During the Undead march across Lordaeron; Corvan spent his time evacuating citizens from towns, by following a pattern that allowed him to make very strong guesses as to where the Scourge would pop up next. - While saving many lives; he remained masked throughout this time, as his bounty was still fresh. After all hope for the remaining denizens was lost, Corvan decided to spend his life travelling; as he wanted to start fresh and get a lot of things off of his shoulders. He travelled down to the Cape of Stranglethorn in a pilgramage; but still could not escape his past, as he would occasionally be questioned as to his identity. Corvan earned money by completing odd tasks and fulfilling bounties that would be placed up in various towns, such as Darkshire, Booty Bay and even as far north as Goldshire. He deliberately avoided the capitals of the Horde and Alliance. In the year 62; Corvan was forced to murder his own Mother after her body was overcome with the control of a Demon. After a lengthy "fight" in which he refused to harm her, and attempted to talk sense into the shell that was his mother, he finally conjured a knife and impaled her. Since that day, he's had to live with the guilt of murdering his mother. This event caused him to be disowned by his Father. In the year 98; Corvan joined the refound Resolute Syndicate after a direct parley with Eleanna Dawnseeker. He was given the role of Underboss; and was placed in charge of the treasury, as well as two entire squadrons. STILL WIP Quotes * "The first step to anything is understanding there is something that needs doing" * "You've your ideals and I've mine, - I'm not your punchbag any more" Gallery WIP Trivia * Depending on the standing allegiance of a town; Corvan will often change his attire or appearance accordingly to fit in. For instance; - When within Horde Territory, he will often have an illusion of Fel clouded over his eyes. * Corvan has a strong liking to Peacebloom; almost to the point where it can be considered addiction. When he is not afflicted by the Peacebloom, it can be argued that he has mental depression, or a very deep-spanning thought-set. * Despite having a strong hatred toward anything Demon-related, - Corvan has a few work-partners and even friends who are Demons, or who practise Demonic magics. He prefers to keep this a secret, though. * Given that Corvan's birth surname was "Westmoor"; it can be assumed that either his parents were married or he chose his fathers surname at birth. The reason why Corvan chose to adopt his mothers surname to his new identity is unknown, however. * There is a character in Legacy of the Fallen named "Corvan Sinathel"; who is named after and based around this character. See Also WIP Category:Magic User Category:Half Elf Category:World Of Warcraft